1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle heating systems and more particularly pertains to a new vehicle heating system for heating a vehicle to melt snow and ice from an exterior of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle heating systems is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that warm the exterior surface of a vehicle to melt snow and ice from the vehicle. Additionally, the system should recharge itself through solar power to avoid draining the vehicle's power supply.